The Truth about Forever
by ookami-yan
Summary: Kebingungan pun terus melandanya ketika mendapati fakta bahwa betapa mencintai seseorang dapat membuat sakit tak terperi melebihi luka fisik. [SasuHina]. Epilog is UP. COMPLETE. So, enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER**

**Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto

**The Truth about Forever © **Orizuka

**_Warning!_** _AU, Out of Character, typo(s), drama, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Terinspirasi dari novel 'The Truth about Forever' milik Orizuka. Bercerita tentang tokoh utama penderita HIVAIDS yang diakhir cerita malah meninggal tragis dan meninggalkan seorang gadis—yang dicintai dan mencintainya—tanpa kepastian. Lalu meminta sahabatnya untuk menjaga si 'kekasih' menggantikan dirinya. Saya kurang puas dengan ending ini, jadi bersikeras membuat sekuelnya dengan versi sendiri. Tokoh asli diganti menjadi chara-chara yang ada di animanga Naruto. Dilengkapi dengan timeline dan karakter yang dirombak sana-sini. Jadi kalau berkenan membaca, silakan lanjut dan perhatikan warning-nya._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

.

.

_Sebagian orang hadir dalam hidup kita lalu cepat-cepat pergi. Sebagian orang membuat jiwa kita menari. Mereka membuat kita terjaga pada pemahaman baru sembari menerima bisikan-bisikan kearifannya._

_Sebagian orang menjadikan langit lebih indah untuk dipandang. Mereka hadir dalam hidup kita sesaat, meninggalkan jejak cinta di hati, dan kita tidak akan pernah menjadi orang yang sama._

**Flavia Weed**

.

.

* * *

><p>Remang.<p>

Hinata merasa bingung dengan sekitarnya. Dia kenal dengan kamar ini, teramat kenal. Setiap jengkal tempat ini tersimpan dengan baik dimemori ingatannya, karena kamar inilah dimana hatinya pernah bermuara. Salah, mungkin masih bermuara. Entahlah. Dan dia bingung bagaimana bisa dia berada di kamar yang hampir 3 tahun ini tidak pernah dikunjunginya lagi. Dia merasa tubuhnya melayang dan tidak dapat merasakan lantai tempatnya berdiri.

_"Hinata..."_

Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap siluet tubuh yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar. Kembali siluet itu memanggil namanya, _"Hinata..."_

Tubuhnya menegang seketika, suara itu terdengar sangat familiar.

"Na-Naruto... kun?" ucapnya dengan nada tak percaya.

Seketika siluet itu menampakkan sosok aslinya, berdiri tegap di depan pintu, menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan tatapan dan senyum yang tak terbaca.

Hinata tercengang dengan sosok itu. Benarkah Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depannya? Apakah ini mimpi? Halusinasi? Tapi terasa sangat nyata. Sosok itu jelas tertangkap matanya. Masih dengan fisik seperti 4 tahun yang lalu, masih dengan bola mata biru cerah, masih dengan _jeans_ dan kaos baju yang sering digunakannya dulu.

"A-apa ini mimpi?" Bisiknya tanpa sadar entah ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri atau untuk sesosok pemuda di hadapannya itu.

_"Hinata..."_

Kembali Hinata terdiam mendengar suara Naruto. Ini nyata, pikirnya. Dia berbicara. Seketika Hinata berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya tidak dapat digerakkan, dia melayang, diam di tempat dan hanya mampu menggerakkan tangannya untuk berusaha menggapai pemuda di hadapannya.

Kembali pemuda itu tersenyum, _"Terimalah dia seutuhnya, Hinata. Dia pelindungmu sekarang."_

"Dia..?" Dengan bodohnya Hinata balik bertanya. Dia tidak mengerti apa dimaksudkan Naruto. Dia terlalu fokus dengan kehadiran pemuda itu. Pikirannya hanya terpusat bagaimana caranya mendekati pemuda itu dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

_"Dan dia tulus padamu..."_

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan senyuman menenangkan, pemuda itu berbalik dan membuka pintu, kemudian berjalan keluar tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Hinata.

"Oh, tidak! Naruto-kun, jangan pergi...!" Hinata berteriak dan semakin berusaha menggerakkan kaki untuk mengejar Naruto. Tapi apa daya, kakinya masih melayang dan tidak mengikuti instruksi otaknya.

Dia hanya mampu berteriak memanggil pemuda itu untuk kembali, "Naruto-kun! Kembali... Kumohon."

Airmata mulai berjatuhan di pipi porselennya, "Ja-jangan pergi, Naruto-kun... Tidaaak!"

Tapi sosok itu tetap tak kembali.

"Jangan... Jangan pergi!"

Tiba-tiba sekitarnya menjadi gelap dan tubuhnya terasa berputar, dia hanya mampu menggapai-gapaikan tangannya dan terus berteriak.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jangan! Tidak. Tidaaak...!"<p>

Seketika Hinata membuka matanya sambil terengah dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan terang benderang. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan kokoh pria yang duduk berjongkok tepat di samping sofa tempatnya berbaring.

"Hinata?" Pria itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kekhawatiran, meskipun dengan raut datarnya.

Hinata hanya mampu menatap balik pria itu. Bibirnya kelu tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Dapat dirasakan airmata mengalir di pipinya dengan sebelah tangan masih mencengkeram lengan pria itu.

Dengan pelan pria itu berusaha mendudukkan tubuh Hinata dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan sambil membelai punggung gadis itu.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" Bisiknya di telinga Hinata, "Naruto, kah?"

Seketika tubuh Hinata menegang, "Naruto bukan mimpi buruk!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba membalas pertanyaan si pria sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan.

Pria itu tersentak tapi kemudian terdiam dan berhenti membelai punggung Hinata. "Bukan itu maksudku." Bisiknya lagi sambil kembali mempererat pelukannya pada gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba Hinata tersadar dan berhenti untuk mendorong tubuh kekar yang sedang memeluknya. Benar, tentu bukan itu yang dimaksud pria itu. Dia berpikir bahwa Hinata pastilah baru saja bermimpi yang tidak baik karena terbangun dengan teriakan dan airmata di pipinya. Pastinya pria itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan hanya ingin mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ti-tidak...," Hinata membalas pelukannya dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung pria itu, "Ma-maaf, aku berteriak padamu, Sasuke-kun."

Kembali pria yang dipanggil Hinata dengan nama Sasuke itu membelai punggungnya. "Tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya sambil berusaha menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu melalui rambutnya.

Hening beberapa waktu, mereka hanya berdiam diri sambil berpelukan. Hanya isak tangis Hinata yang terdengar. Sasuke sengaja membiarkan gadis itu menyelesaikan tangisannya sambil terus berusaha menenangkannya.

Setelah dirasanya tangisan Hinata sudah mereda, perlahan dicobanya menguraikan pelukan dan berusaha menatap mata amethis gadis itu. "Mau kuambilkan minum dulu?"

Hinata tidak membalas tatapan Sasuke dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tunggulah sebentar," Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri. Tapi belum sempat dia melangkahkan kaki, dirasakannya sebelah lengannya dicengkeram kembali oleh Hinata.

"A-aku ikut." Entah kenapa Hinata menjadi gagap seperti ketakutan, "Aku ti-tidak mau sendirian di sini."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan meraih tangan Hinata lalu menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari gadis itu. "Ayo, kita ambil sama-sama."

Hinata kembali mengangguk dan membalas genggaman Sasuke sembari mengikuti pria itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau akan tinggal?" Bisiknya pada pria yang sedang berbaring memeluknya.<p>

"Kau ingin aku tetap tinggal?" Sasuke balas berbisik sambil terus membelai rambut Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke karena takut pria itu menyadari wajahnya yang sedang memerah malu atas permintaannya sambil menggerutu pelan yang bagi Sasuke terdengar seperti _'kalau kau tidak sibuk'_.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Hinata. "Tidurlah, akan kutemani sampai kau terlelap," Terus dibelainya rambut Hinata, "Atau... Kau ingin bercerita dulu terkait mimpimu?" Bisiknya lembut di telinga Hinata.

Hinata terkesiap. "La-lain kali saja ceritanya," ucapnya gugup, "Aku akan mencoba tidur saja."

"Baiklah, cobalah untuk memejamkan mata," Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya mencium puncak kepala Hinata, "Selamat tidur, _Hime._.."

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke-kun." Balas Hinata lirih sambil memejamkan mata.

Hening.

Hinata memang memejamkan matanya dan terus berusaha agar segera terlelap sambil merasakan elusan tangan Sasuke di helaian rambutnya. Begitulah cara pria itu menenangkan dan meninabobokan dirinya selama ini, dan biasanya hampir selalu berhasil. Tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak berlaku, dia kesusahan membawa dirinya ke alam mimpi. Itu karena dia terus memikirkan hal yang beberapa waktu lalu dimimpikannya.

Mungkin karena kelelahan sehingga membuatnya melakukan hal diluar kebiasaannya. Kebiasaannya setelah pulang bekerja adalah segera mandi dan membuat makan makan, mengingat kebiasaan Sasuke yang biasanya datang mendadak hanya untuk sekedar makan malam di apartemennya. Tapi tadi sore dia malah langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan tanpa sadar malah tertidur, benar-benar diluar kebiasaan. Dan kemudian malah memimpikan hal yang mengejutkan. Hal yang tidak pernah dia mimpikan beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Naruto mendatangi mimpinya.

Ya, Naruto. Pemuda yang pernah menjadi muara hatinya. Cinta pertamanya. Pemuda yang pernah mengisi ruang hatinya di masa lalu. Pemuda yang mengenalkannya pada arti hidup meskipun dengan kebersamaan mereka yang sangat singkat. Mengajarkannya betapa penting waktu yang dimiliki oleh seseorang, bahkan satu detik pun sangat berharga untuk dibuang dengan sia-sia.

Perjalanan hidup pemuda itu berat. Kesepian. Dan hampir bisa dikatakan menyedihkan. Tapi sangat menghanyutkan sehingga tanpa sadar hanya dalam waktu singkat Hinata terbawa arus pada alur hidup pemuda itu dan dengan suka rela menjatuhkan hatinya yang terdalam pada Naruto. Menyerahkan apa yang dia punya hanya untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaan pemuda itu.

Dan dia pernah menemukan sesuatu yang berharga ketika menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto. Sebuah harapan. Meskipun tanpa masa depan.

Bersama Naruto lah dia merasakan untuk pertama kalinya mencintai dan dicintai. Meskipun tanpa kata, tanpa pernyataan cinta, dan tanpa masa depan. Tapi hanya dengan pelukan dari pemuda itu seakan Hinata merasa menjadi gadis paling istimewa di dunia ini, paling dibutuhkan, paling berharga, dan paling bahagia. Seakan dia merasa mendapatkan harapan bahwa hanya dengan mereka bersama, nantinya bisa melawan apapun tantangan dan rintangan di dunia ini. Bahkan hanya sekedar penyakit mematikan yang sedang menggerogoti pemuda itu pun dapat mereka atasi nantinya.

Tapi harapan itu tinggal kenangan. Mimpinya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto disisa hidup pemuda itu kandas ditengah jalan. Diluar rencananya, dan mungkin juga diluar rencana Naruto. Dan itu tentu saja hampir meluluhlantakkan hidupnya kalau saja tidak ada Sasuke dan teman-teman yang menguatkannya.

Ya, pemuda itu meninggalkannya tanpa peringatan, meninggalkan ayah-ibunya, meninggalkan sahabatnya—Sasuke dan Sakura, meninggalkan mimpinya, meninggalkan dunia ini tepatnya. Dan yang terpenting adalah meninggalkan janji yang tidak pernah dia tepati kepada Hinata. Sebuah janji.

Tepatnya 4 tahun yang lalu ketika Hinata masih di kota Ame, Naruto harus kembali ke Konoha, mereka harus berpisah untuk sementara demi mimpi dan masa depan. Dan Naruto berjanji akan segera kembali dan merengkuh Hinata dalam kepastian suatu hari nanti ketika kedua mimpi mereka tercapai. Hinata menjadi penulis dan Naruto menjadi sutradara. Dan Hinata menanti waktu itu datang.

Tapi baru 1 tahun berlalu, meskipun Hinata hampir mencapai mimpinya dengan diterimanya naskah tulisannya di salah satu penerbit. Tiba-tiba datang kabar mengejutkan. Naruto meninggal dunia. Bukan karena penyakit HIV/AIDS yang sedang dideritanya, tapi karena sebuah kecelakaan tragis setelah menyelamatkan seorang bocah yang ingin menyeberang. Naruto meninggal di tempat, dengan tangan memegang piagam penghargaan dari film indie yang dibuat bersama teman-temannya. Bukti bahwa mimpinya pun telah tercapai.

Seharusnya tinggal sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Maka mimpi dan rencana mereka akan sempurna. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkehendak lain. Belum sempat mereka bertemu lagi, Naruto telah pergi tanpa kata. Meninggalkan Hinata dengan sebuah janji yang tidak pernah terpenuhi. Harapannya pupus. Hatinya remuk.

Hidupnya berada dalam keterpurukan dalam beberapa waktu. Tapi tentu saja dia tersadar, bukan itu yang dikehendaki Naruto, tentu pemuda itu ingin Hinata terus melanjutkan mimpi meski tanpa dirinya. Dan dengan dorongan dari beberapa teman terutama Sasuke akhirnya Hinata kembali bisa menjalani kehidupan normalnya meskipun masih dalam bayang-bayang Naruto. Dan perlahan mulai merelakan kepergian pemuda itu.

Dan hampir 2 tahun lebih setelah kematian Naruto akhirnya Hinata mulai belajar membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke. Lalu mencoba membuka kehidupannya bersama pria itu.

Dia sadar, Sasuke jelas berbeda dengan temannya yang lain. Ah, entah apakah pria itu bisa disebut sebagai seorang teman. Karena pada kenyataannya, Sasuke adalah sahabat Naruto yang kebetulan dulunya kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan Hinata di Ame. Itupun baru berkenalan setelah Naruto yang mengenalkannya pada Hinata saat pemuda itu datang ke Ame dan menemui Sasuke. Lalu mereka mulai berteman baik setelah kepergian Naruto.

Hinata tidak buta. Tidak naif. Dia sadar bahwa perhatian yang diberikan Sasuke padanya setelah kepergian Naruto berbeda dari yang lainnya. Pria itu lebih telaten menemaninya. Lebih intens memberikan perhatian. Dan selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk menenangkan segala kegundahan hatinya.

Sehingga secara perlahan tapi pasti Hinata mulai membuka hatinya untuk Sasuke. Membiarkan pria itu menggenggam tangannya, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat, menyentuh kening dan bibirnya dalam ciuman lembut. Meskipun tanpa kata dan ungkapan sayang dari keduanya, tapi sudah cukup menjadi kepastian bagi orang di sekitar bahwa sekarang mereka telah bersama. Hinata dan Sasuke.

Meskipun Hinata juga tahu, keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya adalah sebuah keinginan terakhir Naruto. Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengatakannya secara verbal, tapi Hinata mengetahuinya dan mulai memaklumi setelah melihat betapa tulusnya pria itu mendampingi dan melindunginya. Mereka tidak pernah membahas masalah itu, mereka hanya mengikuti arus yang ada. Sasuke dengan pelukan hangatnya yang tulus dan Hinata dengan perasaan nyaman ketika membalas pelukan pria itu.

Dan kadang seringkali terbersit perasaan bersalah terhadap Sasuke yang kemudian menimbulkan pertanyaan besar didirinya. Meskipun Hinata yakin pria itu tulus bersamanya tapi apakah Sasuke mencintainya? Apakah Sasuke memiliki perasaan mendamba padanya? Lebih dari seseorang yang ingin melindungi mantan kekasih sahabatnya? Hinata tidak pernah berani bertanya langsung, dia takut itu akan menjadi bumerang bagi mereka dan menyakiti satu sama lain.

Dan hasilnya segala pertanyaan itu tidak pernah terjawab. Tidak pernah ada kata 'cinta' terucap dari keduanya. Yang ada hanya kenyamanan, saling membutuhkan, dan saling melengkapi di antara mereka. Mungkin terdengar kejam. Mungkin terdengar jahat. Seakan Hinata memanfaatkan keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan, pria itu menawarkan dan memberikan perlindungan yang tidak pernah diminta Hinata, dan entah bagaimana dia tidak bisa menolaknya. Seakan keberadaan Sasuke sangat tepat dihidupnya sekarang. Meskipun dia sadar perasaannya terhadap Sasuke sekarang ini bisa jadi masih sebatas perasaan sayang terhadap sahabat ataupun kakak.

Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mencoba mencintai pria itu. Dia berusaha keras, sangat keras untuk tulus mencintainya. Dan itulah yang sedang coba dilakukannya sekarang. Dengan menerima Sasuke secara resmi sebagai kekasihnya, berkenalan dengan keluarganya, dan berusaha menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamanya.

Tapi kenapa ditengah usahanya sekarang Naruto malah kembali hadir dalam mimpinya? Membuyarkan pikirannya. Membuatnya ragu. Apa yang diinginkan Naruto? Bukankah ini sesuai dengan permintaannya? Hinata sudah bersama Sasuke sekarang.

Dan apa maksud dari perkataannya. _Terimalah dia seutuhnya, Hinata... Dia pelindungmu sekarang. Dan dia tulus padamu._

Apakah 'dia' yang dimaksud adalah Sasuke? Tapi bukannya sekarang Hinata memang sudah bersama Sasuke, sudah menerimanya. Jadi apalagi?

Ditengah kebingungan memikirkan kehadiran Naruto dimimpinya, tanpa sadar dia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke dan membenamkan kembali wajahnya pada dada bidang pria itu. Berharap dengan menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke dapat membuatnya terlelap dan melupakan sejenak tentang mimpinya.

.

.

.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading<em>**

**_Mind to review…?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**The Truth about Forever** © ookami

**_Warning!_** _AU, Out of Character, typo(s), drama, etc_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

.

.

_Ketika cinta terjaga segeralah ikuti jalannya. Ikutilah sekalipun jalan itu sulit dan curam._

_Dan ketika sayap-sayapnya mengepak berteriaklah kepadanya. Sekalipun pedang yang terselip di antara sayapnya akan melukaimu._

_Dan ketika dia berbicara kepadamu percayalah padanya. Meskipun suaranya mungkin meleburkan impianmu saat angin utara mulai menyapu taman itu._

**_Kahlil Gibran_**

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Rindu.<em>

_Sasuke mendengus menatap pemuda yang sedang duduk membelakanginya sambil menatap slide gambar di layar laptop. Slide gambar itu semuanya menampilkan gadis yang sama tapi dalam berbagai pose dan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Gadis berambut indigo dan bermata bulan pucat._

_Lihatlah betapa seriusnya pemuda di hadapannya itu memandang gambar-gambar si gadis sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang sekarang berjalan ke arahnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang si pemuda dengan kasar dan sengaja._

_Bruk!_

_Si pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut menolehkan kepalanya dan melotot terkejut. "Teme! "_

_"Ya, dobe. Ini aku." Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya karena senang berhasil membuat Naruto terkejut._

_"Ka-kapan kau datang?" Dengan tergesa dan gugup Naruto segera menutup layar laptopnya._

_Sasuke terkekeh. "Tidak usah canggung begitu, jangan dimatikan kalau memang masih ingin memandanginya."_

_Wajah Naruto seketika memerah dan dengan kesal menatap Sasuke. "Berisik kau, teme!"_

_"Kalau memang rindu padanya kenapa tidak mengunjunginya?" Sasuke melirik menggoda pada sahabat kuningnya, "Atau paling tidak gunakan ponsel sialanmu itu untuk menghubunginya."_

_"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Naruto bergerak untuk bergabung dengan Sasuke di ranjangnya. Mereka berbaring telentang dan menatap langit kamar Naruto yang sekarang dicat dengan warna ungu muda lembut. Dimana sekarang Sasuke mengejeknya sebagai kamar anak gadis. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli, karena warna itu adalah favorit 'kekasih'nya._

_"Huh? Kelakuan konyol apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"_

_Naruto menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. "Tidak ada rencana, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke hanya mengerutkan kening masih sambil menatap langit kamar. Sedikit sulit untuk membaca pikiran Naruto sekarang ini. Tentu saja setelah mereka terpisah ketika lulus SMA dan Sasuke memilih kuliah di luar kota membuat hubungannya dengan Naruto merenggang, bahkan setelah sekian tahun barulah dia tahu bahwa sahabat kentalnya itu ternyata telah mengalami masa-masa sulit selama perpisahan mereka._

_Dengan brengseknya bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu mengidap penyakit mematikan. Baru-baru ini saja dia mengetahuinya setelah Naruto nekat datang ke kota tempat dia kuliah untuk mencari dan membalas dendam kepada orang yang telah menularkan penyakit mematikan itu padanya. Untung saja rencana Naruto itu bisa dicegah dan menghindarkannya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan._

_Tapi tetap saja Sasuke merasa menjadi sahabat tersial karena seandainya saja Naruto tidak datang padanya dan meminta bantuannya pada saat di kota Ame, maka bisa jadi sampai sekarang dia tidak akan tahu penderitaan sahabatnya itu._

_Dan mulai saat itulah dia merasa sahabat kuningnya itu berubah secara sifat dan sikap dibandingkan saat mereka masih SMA dulu. Kesepian dan penderitaan yang dialaminya selama menderita penyakit mematikan itu telah merubahnya. Sahabatnya itu lebih banyak diam dibandingkan menyampaikan keinginannya, lebih menahan diri, berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya yang dulu. Bahkan menurut Sasuke, Naruto sekarang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya._

_Dan kalau dulu dia bisa dengan mudah menebak apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto, tapi sekarang berbeda. Pemuda itu menjadi sedikit sulit untuk dimengerti. Kadang Sasuke harus melakukan usaha keras dan bersikap sedikit cerewet untuk mengorek dan mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabatnya itu._

_Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya memandang Naruto yang berbaring di sampingnya. "Lalu apa?"_

_Dapat dilihatnya Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji padanya, teme."_

_Sasuke hanya diam karena tahu Naruto belum selesai bicara._

_"Aku hanya akan menemuinya kalau mimpi kami berdua tercapai?"_

_"Mimpi?" Sasuke semakin mengerutkan keningnya, tapi dasar otak jenius, dengan cepat dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto._

_"Maksudmu dengan kau membuat film sendiri?"_

_Naruto membuka pejaman matanya dan semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Dan dia sebagai penulis."_

_"Hanya sekedar janji itu kalian menahan diri untuk bertemu?" Sasuke menyuarakan ketidakpercayaannya dengan janji yang dibuat Naruto dengan gadisnya itu._

_Seketika Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Sasuke. "Itu bukan sekedar janji, Sasuke," ucapnya dengan nada serius, "Aku sengaja melakukannya agar ketika nanti kami bertemu lagi, aku berada dikondisi yang jauh lebih baik dari terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya, dan aku akan baik-baik saja seperti keinginannya."_

_"Dan tentu saja nanti aku akan terlihat—" Perlahan Naruto membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sasuke, "...sedikit pantas untuknya."_

_"Meskipun itu mustahil karena sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah pantas berada di sampingnya," lanjutnya lirih, "Selamanya..."_

_Sasuke terdiam menatap punggung rapuh Naruto. Sial pikirnya, bukan maksudnya untuk menyentuh hal sensitif sialan ini. Sungguh dia tidak bermaksud membuat sahabatnya itu tidak nyaman. Dan Naruto benar-benar sensitif sekarang ini sehingga sedikit membuat Sasuke ikut kacau mendadak._

_"Bukan itu maksudku, dobe." Ucapnya perlahan, "Hanya saja terlihat sedikit aneh bagiku melihatmu menahan rindu padanya seperti ini." Terlihat menyedihkan lebih tepatnya menurut Sasuke, hanya saja dia tidak sampai hati menyampaikannya._

_"Bukan masalah besar untukku, Sasuke." ucap Naruto_

_"Lalu dia?" Sungguh sial Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengetahui rasa penasarannya terhadap hubungan Naruto dengan 'kekasihnya' itu. "Apa menurutmu dia tidak akan merana karena merindukanmu juga?"_

_Seketika Naruto terkekeh kecil dan kembali membalikkan badannya kembali telentang._

_"Tentu saja aku sangat berharap dia juga merindukanku, teme." Diletakkannya kedua lengannya di belakang kepala, "Tapi kupikir kau juga pasti sadar bahwa dia berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan."_

_Yah, gadis itu berbeda pikir Sasuke._

_"Dia mandiri, Sasuke. Meskipun cengeng dan suka sekali membuang airmatanya tapi dengan caranya sendiri dia itu kuat. Dia tidak akan merengek hanya karena berpisah jarak dan tidak mendapat telpon dari kekasihnya," Naruto melirik jahil ke arah Sasuke dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jangan samakan dia dengan gadis-gadismu."_

_Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak punya gadis," gerutunya. "Lagipula kau ini yakin sekali padanya padahal kau hanya beberapa minggu mengenalnya."_

_Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk bisa mencintainya, Sasuke. Dia terlalu spesial untuk dilewatkan."_

_"Picisan." Sasuke menggerutu dan membuat Naruto tertawa melihat tampang jijiknya._

_"Aku penasaran, teme." ucap Naruto disela tawanya, "Apa kau pernah menyukai seorang gadis? Kau ini benar-benar payah kalau bersentuhan dengan masalah seperti ini. Dan kenapa kau jadi sangat cerewet hari ini?"_

_"Berisik!"_

_Sasuke kesal dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Karena memang benar yang dikatakan Naruto, dia memang payah kalau berkaitan dengan masalah percintaan. Benar-benar payah bahkan sampai di usianya yang sudah lewat 22 tahun dia masih tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa disebutnya 'kekasih'._

_Masih dengan wajah cemberut Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun dan berjalan menuju meja belajar Naruto dan menyambar kentang goreng yang tersaji di piring yang sepertinya belum selesai dihabiskan._

_Melihat itu Naruto langsung terbelalak dan mendudukkan badannya._

_"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan!?" serunya marah._

_Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Sudahlah, dobe. Aku tidak akan tertular hanya karena memakan makanan yang sama denganmu," Kembali diambilnya kentang-kentang goreng tersebut, "Toh yang membuatkan ini ibumu, kan?"_

_"Aku tahu, tapi tidak salahnya kita berhati-hati, kan?" Naruto bergerak untuk mengambil piring kentang dari hadapan Sasuke._

_Tapi tentu saja kalah cepat karena dengan sigap Sasuke mengangkat piring itu dan membawanya menjauh lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sudut kamar, masih sambil mengunyah kentang itu dan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dengan menanyakan hal yang menurut keyakinan penuhnya dapat membuyarkan pikiran pemuda itu dari piring kentangnya. "Kau bilang tadi dia mau jadi penulis, dobe?"_

_Benar saja. Seketika Naruto terdiam melupakan piring kentang yang dipegang Sasuke dan tanpa sadar juga merubah wajahnya menjadi mode berbinar, kemudian terkekeh. "Iya, dan entah mau jadi penulis apa dia itu, aku hanya pernah membaca karya-karya pendeknya di blog dan kupikir dia punya bakat, teme. Coba saja nanti kau mengunjungi blognya."_

_Sasuke hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap Naruto yang kembali mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dan menghadap Sasuke sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan semangat._

_"Teme, dia itu... bla... bla… bla..."_

_"Lalu dia itu... bla... bla… bla..."_

_Sasuke hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis mendengarkan cerita Naruto sambil terus memakan kentang gorengnya. Selalu begitu. Sahabatnya itu akan terlihat lebih bersemangat dan lebih hidup kalau sudah berbicara terkait 'kekasih'nya. Dia akan kembali terlihat seperti Naruto dimasa dulu ketika belum divonis menderita HIV/AIDS, yang ceria, penuh semangat, dan menggebu-gebu. Melihat Naruto bercerita tentang gadisnya itu seakan membuat Sasuke melihat pemuda itu menceritakan mimpi-mimpi dan masa depannya._

_Dan tentu hanya kepada Sasuke sajalah biasanya Naruto menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang gadisnya. Hanya pada Sasuke. Semuanya. Tidak ada yang terlewatkan. Gadisnya begini. Gadisnya begitu. Menyukai ini. Tidak menyukai itu. Marah karena ini. Tertawa karena hal itu. Apapun tentang gadis itu semuanya sudah diceritakan Naruto padanya, bahkan cerita yang sekarang sedang disampaikan pemuda kuning itu, sebenarnya sudah ada yang pernah diceritakannya tapi kembali diulang-ulang._

_Sasuke hanya mendengarkannya tanpa ada rasa ingin protes. Karena hanya itulah sedikit hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk sahabatnya itu sekarang, untuk membayar beberapa tahun yang dilewatkannya tanpa bisa mendampingi Naruto melewati keterpurukannya menghadapi penyakit mematikan itu._

_Sekarang ini Sasuke hanya ingin kembali menjadi sahabat Naruto yang bisa selalu ada di sampingnya, menemaninya, membantu sebisanya. Seperti yang dulu juga sering dilakukan sahabat kuningnya itu padanya. Setelah beberapa bulan yang lalu menyelesaikan kuliahnya, Sasuke memutuskan kembali pulang ke rumahnya di Konoha agar bisa berdekatan dengan Naruto._

_Jadi, sekarang apapun akan selalu diusahakannya untuk sering menemani dan mendengarkan semua cerita Naruto. Termasuk semua perihal tentang kekasih sahabatnya itu. Tidak peduli bahwa sekarang dia seperti merasa sudah mengenal gadis itu luar dalam, meskipun mereka hanya pernah bertemu beberapa kali ketika dia masih di Ame._

_Itu karena dia sudah terlanjur dicekcoki dengan segala informasi terkait gadis itu dari Naruto. Apapun tentang gadis itu. Gadis yang gambarnya bisa ditemukannya pada wallpaper ponsel dan layar laptop pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Gadis yang mencintai dan dicintai Naruto, sahabatnya. Gadis yang tidak pernah dikiranya malah akan menjadi seseorang yang memegang peranan penting dikehidupan mendatangnya. Seorang gadis dengan surai indigo dan bola mata bulan pucat seperti lavender lembut._

_Seorang gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"<p>

Hinata berhenti mengaduk-aduk _ice cream vanilla_-nya dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang heran wanita di hadapannya. "Maksudmu?"

Wanita di hadapannya menghela nafas. "Kau dan Sasuke. Maksudku kalian berdua sedang tidak dalam masalah, kan?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, "Kami baik-baik saja."

Dia heran mendengar pertanyaan wanita di hadapannya, memangnya kenapa dengannya dan Sasuke, pikirnya dalam hati. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sakura?"

Kembali wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu menghembuskan nafas. Tidak, aku hanya merasa kau agak aneh hari ini," Kembali disantapnya _ice cream strawberry_-nya yang sedari tadi terlupakan karena sibuk mengamati kelakuan aneh Hinata. "Lihat, kau bahkan tidak memakan _ice cream_-mu, hanya diaduk-aduk saja dari tadi. Sangat tidak biasa, kan?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku dan Sasuke-kun?"

"Tentu saja ada," Sakura berseru bosan. "Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuatmu terlihat aneh seperti ini kalau bukan dia?"

"Eh, belum tentu kan?" Hinata membalas geli.

"Sudah pasti karena dia." Wanita bersurai merah muda itu tetap kekeuh dengan pendapatnya, "Aku cukup mengenalmu sekarang dan kau tidak akan begini hanya karena masalah pekerjaan. Jadi sudah pasti ini berkaitan dengannya."

Sekarang giliran Hinata yang menghela nafas lelah. "Bukan apa-apa, Sakura. Aku hanya meresa tidak enak badan beberapa hari ini."

"Eh, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Harusnya aku tidak mengajakmu makan es krim di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga memang sedang ingin makan di luar. Bosan kalau makan di kantor terus," Hinata tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Lalu? Apa karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk sampai kau tidak enak badan begini?" cerocos Sakura. Temannya ini, pikir Hinata geli. Benar-benar sangat perhatian meskipun dibalut dengan kecerewetannya yang tingkat dewa. Tapi bagi Hinata yang seorang yatim piatu itu adalah sesuatu yang berarti, meskipun kadang Sasuke kesal dengan cerocosan Sakura, tapi bagi Hinata, wanita itu seperti kakak baginya. Terlebih setelah wanita muda itu menikah dan melahirkan seorang putri cantik, maka semakin cerewet dan peka lah dia, apalagi terhadap Hinata. Wanita itu hampir selalu tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

"Bukan karena pekerjaan. Hm..." Hinata sedikit ragu mengatakannya, tapi dia tahu percuma saja menyembunyikannya dari Sakura. Wanita di hadapannya ini tidak akan berhenti bicara sampai Hinata mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak begitu bisa tidur nyenyak."

"Kenapa?" Sakura mengerling nakal padanya, "Sasuke mengganggumu setiap malam, ya?"

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Dia paham yang dimaksud wanita itu.

"Bu-bukan karena itu," gerutunya.

"Lalu?" Sakura terkikik menahan tawanya karena senang melihat raut merah di wajah Hinata.

"Aku… Sering bermimpi hal aneh beberapa hari ini." Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Mimpi?" Sakura mengkerutkan keningnya, "Mimpi burukkah?"

"Bukan. Bukan mimpi buruk," dengan cepat Hinata menjawabnya. "Hanya mimpi yang aneh."

"Lalu mimpi apa? Ceritakanlah!"

"Bukan hal besar, hanya—" Sakura memutar bola matanya dan langsung memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Kalau bukan hal besar kenapa bisa sampai membuatmu tidak bisa tidur dalam beberapa hari? Bahkan kau terlihat aneh begini," gerutunya, "Beritahu saja padaku, mungkin aku bisa menafsirkan mimpimu," lanjutnya kembali dengan kerlingan mata nakalnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

"Hei, kita sudah berjanji akan berteman baik, kan? kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri, Hinata. Ceritakanlah, aku akan sangat senang kalau bisa membantumu.

Kembali Hinata tersenyum sayang mendengar ucapan Sakura. Mungkin benar. Dia harus segera menceritakan masalahnya pada seseorang agar tidak menjadi momok baginya. Seseorang itu jelas tidak boleh Sasuke, dan sekarang mungkin Sakura adalah pilihan yang paling tepat. Selain bahwa mereka sesama wanita. Mereka juga pernah mencintai pemuda yang sama. Naruto Namikaze.

Ya. Jauh sebelum Hinata mengenal pemuda itu. Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu pernah menjadi pacar Naruto ketika mereka SMA. Tapi berpisah ketika mereka lulus karena Sakura belum bisa menerima keadaan yang dialami oleh Naruto yang menderita HIV. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia menyesal dan menyadari bahwa dia masih mencintai Naruto, dan ketika dia ingin kembali bersama pemuda itu semuanya sudah terlambat. Naruto sudah terlanjur menjatuhkan hatinya pada Hinata. Dan pemuda itu memaafkannya karena dulu meninggalkannya. Dengan ikhlas Sakura mencoba menerima keputusan Naruto.

Dan meskipun awalnya canggung, tapi beberapa waktu setelah kematian Naruto yang mendadak dan kepindahan Hinata ke Konoha. Sakura mulai bisa berteman dengan Hinata dan sekarang malah menganggap wanita itu seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Baiklah," Hinata kembali menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku... Bermimpi tentang Naruto-kun."

Sakura tersentak dan menghentikan suapan es krimnya.

"Dia hadir dimimpiku." Lanjut Hinata dengan lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan kembali memegang sendok dan mengaduk-aduk es krimnya yang sudak agak meleleh.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa begitu. Bahkan ketika bersama Sasuke-kun pun aku tetap memimpikannya. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini dimimpiku dia tidak bicara lagi."

"Tunggu. Jadi maksudmu, mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya 'dia' bicara?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tak percaya.

Hinata masih menunduk. "Yah, dia bicara. Tapi, itu cuma mimpi kan Sakura? Mungkin hanya khayalanku belaka." Ucapnya ragu sambil mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sakura dengan mata berair.

Melihat itu Sakura langsung berdiri kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk menarik kursinya dan berpindah di samping Hinata. Langsung dipeluknya wanita bersurai indigo itu, dibelainya punggung dan dibiarkannya Hinata menumpahkan airmatanya.

"Ta-tapi... Kalau itu cu-cuma khayalanku, kenapa 'dia' terus hadir dimimpiku meskipun a-aku sudah berusaha mengalihkannya. Ba-bahkan Sasuke-kun... Hiks… Dia..." Hinata tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Terus Sakura membelai punggung Hinata. "tenanglah Hinata, tenanglah dulu." bisiknya di telinga wanita itu. Dibiarkannya Hinata menangis sampai wanita itu puas. Untung saja mereka berada di pojok restoran dan meja mereka terlindung beberapa tanaman hias, jadi tidak begitu kentara terlihat pengunjung yang lain kalau Hinata sedang menangis dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Sasuke mengetahui hal ini?" Sakura mengeluarkan saputangan dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk lemah, "A-aku memang tidak pernah cerita padanya," disambutnya sapu tangan pemberian Sakura, "Tapi pastinya dia tahu karena sudah sering mendapatiku te-terbangun dengan memanggil nama Naruto-kun dan kadang dengan airmata."

"Dia tidak bertanya kenapa?" Sakura kembali bertanya sambil merapikan anak rambut Hinata yang sedikit berantakan karena sehabis menangis tadi.

"Dia bertanya. Tapi aku tidak sanggup bercerita padanya. A-aku..." kembali dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan seperti biasa, dia mengalah padamu dan tidak mengungkit lagi?" Sakura menghela nafas kembali, "Pria itu, benar-benar ya!" sambungnya dengan sedikit mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia benar-benar menjadi pribadi yang mengalah kalau denganmu."

Hinata kembali menunduk dan meletakkan kedua tangan di pahanya, "Itulah sebabnya, aku merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke-kun, terlebih lagi beberapa hari ini dia semakin sering menginap di apartemenku."

"Dia bersikeras menemaniku, dan konyolnya aku tidak bisa menolak karena memang hanya dengan kehadirannyalah aku bisa merasa kembali tenang," Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku ini benar-benar jahat ya, Sakura?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak begitu, Hinata," segera wanita itu menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata untuk menenangkan. "Sudah kubilangkan, Sasuke itu akan menunjukan pribadi berbeda kalau bersamamu."

"Lihat saja, kau dan semua orang tahu kan dia itu tipe pemaksa sebenarnya. Suka sekali mengintimidasi orang untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi dia berbeda kalau terhadapmu. Malah sebaliknya, dia akan mengalah dan melakukan apa saja keinginanmu."

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarkan ocehan Sakura.

"Dan itu semua bukan karena kau memanfaatkannya atau dia terpaksa melakukannya karena sekarang kalian adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi karena dia benar-benar peduli padamu, Hinata. Dia mencintaimu."

Hinata tersentak dan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sakura. Dia sudah sering mendengar Sakura mengatakan Sasuke mencintainya. Tapi mendengarnya dikondisi sekarang dengan prolog panjang dari Sakura seakan mendengar kabar baru yang mengejutkan di telinganya. Entah kenapa terasa sangat sakit di dadanya ketika mendengar itu.

"Oh, Hinata, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Seakan-akan aku baru saja mengatakan kabar buruk."

"Bukan begitu, Sakura. Hanya saja aku—"

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Jangan berpikir yang kuucapkan tadi adalah sebuah lelucon. Itu kenyataan, bahkan suamiku yang sangat tidak peka itu bisa melihat binar-binar cinta dari wajah adiknya itu untukmu."

"Apa? Itachi-san?" Pipi Hinata bertambah merah menatap Sakura dengan wajah ketidakpercayaan bahwa suami wanita yang menganggapnya adik itu pernah membahas hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tentu saja dia malu. Apakah kakak Sasuke itu juga menganggapnya sebagai wanita yang sedang memanfaatkan adiknya? Tiba-tiba saja pikiran negatif menyusup di hatinya.

"Tenang saja. Dia tidak berpikir macam-macam tentangmu." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, kembali Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau tahu kan dia juga sangat menyukaimu. Dia berpikir berkat dirimulah sekarang Sasuke menjadi jinak dan tidak berniat kabur lagi dari rumah dan meninggalkan orangtuanya."

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarkan ocehan Sakura terkait suami yang sudah memberikannya satu orang putri itu.

"Dan sekarang kita abaikan saja suamiku itu. Kembali ke topik," seru Sakura, "Hm, sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau ini membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi aku penasaran dengan mimpimu tadi," lanjutnya sambil kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata kemudian berbisik, "Kau bilang tadi 'dia' bicara? Apa yang dikatakannya?"

Hinata menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil segelas air yang sedari tadi belum disentuhnya. Ditenggaknya air putih itu banyak-banyak dan berharap dinginnya air itu bisa melegakan kerongkongannya yang terasa tercekat karena pertanyaan Sakura barusan.

Berat rasanya, tapi dia harus menceritakannya pada Sakura. Berharap rasa sakit di dadanya bisa berkurang setelah menceritakan semuanya pada wanita itu.

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, tidak mungkin ini hanya khayalanmu atau bunga tidur biasa kan kalau dia sering mendatangimu dimimpi," lanjut Sakura. "Mungkin ada yang ingin disampaikannya padamu? Kau taulah, orang yang sudah meninggal kan kadang begitu. Mendatangi mimpi orang-orang terdekatnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting."

"Entahlah, Sakura. Aku tidak begitu jelas juga menangkap maksudnya." Hinata benjawab lirih. "Dia hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata yang... Aku sendiri sulit mengartikannya."

"Apa?" Sakura semakin bersemangat.

"Dia bilang sesuatu tentang... Bahwa aku harus menerima 'dia' seutuhnya, 'dia' adalah pelindungku, dan—" Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "dia tulus padaku."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Dia? Siapa maksudnya?"

Hinata kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum kembali berkata pelan, "Mungkin maksudnya adalah... Sasuke-kun."

Sakura tersentak seakan mendapatkan pencerahan baru. "Kau benar, sudah pasti itu maksudnya. Pasti Sasuke yang dimaksudkan Naruto."

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak yakin.

"Oh, ayolah, _Hime_. Jangan menghindar, itu sudah pasti Sasuke." kembali Sakura mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi menggebu, "Mungkin karena Naruto merasa bahwa hubungan kalian yang jalan ditempat itu membuatnya mengkhawatirkanmu. Sehingga dia ingin kau segera memastikannya."

"Memastikan apa?" Hinata memelas.

"Perasanmu! Apa lagi selain itu!?" seru Sakura. "Dengarkan aku, Hinata. Kau dan Sasuke memang bersama sekarang, tapi apa pernah kalian saling mengungkapkan perasaan kalian? Saling mengatakan cinta, misalnya?"

Hinata hanya terdiam dan mulai menggigit bibirnya mendengarkan ucapan Sakura.

"Kadang kala perasaan suka dan cocok saja tidak cukup dalam suatu hubungan, Hinata. Bagaimanapun kalian merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan masing-masing, kalian butuh lebih dari sekedar itu. Kalian butuh ikatan yang lebih kuat lagi."

"Mungkin karena itu Naruto mendatangimu dimimpi. Mungkin dia merasa kalian sekarang belum bahagia meskipun sudah bersama." lanjut Sakura lirih sambil mengenang mantan pacar SMA-nya itu.

"Naruto meninggalkanmu bukan untuk membuatmu menderita. Dia menitipkanmu bersama Sasuke karena dia ingin kalian bahagia. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya sahabat baginya, yang ku tahu mereka seperti saudara. Dan kau adalah wanita yang dicintainya. Apalagi yang diinginkannya selain melihat kalian berdua bahagia?"

"A-aku..." Hinata tahu semua yang dikatakan wanita beranak satu itu benar, hanya saya dia merasa sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang.

"Katakan padaku, _Hime_." bisik Sakura sembari menghadapkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Hinata. "Kau sudah mulai mencintainya, kan?"

Seketika Hinata menatap balik ke wajah Sakura, matanya berair lagi menahan airmata.

"Yah, kau sudah mencintai Sasuke sekarang." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengabaikan ekspresi Hinata. "Kau hanya sedikit berdilema saja."

"Sakura, aku—"

"Kau hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan almarhum Naruto makanya kau ragu dan selalu menolak ajakannya untuk menikah. Iya, kan?""

Hinata hanya terdiam dan menggelengkan perlahan kepalanya sambil menahan airmatanya agar tidak keluar lagi.

Sakura gemas melihatnya dan dengan menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jangan begini, Hinata. Apa kau tidak tahu, semua orang juga bisa melihat kalian berdua itu sebenarnya saling mencintai. Kenapa harus menahan diri? Apa kau sadar tingkah lakumu ini bisa saja membuat seseorang tersakiti? Sasuke tersakiti!"

Sakura tahu kalimat terakhirnya tadi benar-benar kalimat final yang sudah lama ingin disampaikannya dengan Hinata, dan dia juga sadar kalimat itu seperti mata pisau bagi wanita indigo di hadapannya. Dan itu terbukti dengan kembali melelehnya air mata wanita itu.

Tapi biarlah. Dia ingin 'adiknya' itu menyadari posisinya sekarang. Dia ingin Hinata dan Sasuke tidak menjadi pasangan bodoh yang membuang waktu menahan perasaan mereka hanya karena seseorang dimasa lalu, yang jelas-jelas sudah merestui hubungan mereka dengan tulus. Dia ingin mereka berdua bahagia. Karena Sakura yakin, hanya dengan begitu lah bisa membuat Naruto tenang di sana, di tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir.

.

.

**_To be continued._****..**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading<em>**

**_Mind to review...?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

**The Truth about Forever **© ookami

**_Warning!_** _AU, Out of Character, typo(s), drama, etc._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

.

.

_Setiap kali aku memikirkanmu_

_Aku benar-benar tenggelam... Tenggelam dalam kesedihan_

_It's no problem of mine_

_But it's a problem i find_

_Living the life that i can't leave behind..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Hembusan.<p>

Sasuke berjalan perlahan sambil menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah dan membelai helaian rambutnya. Langit sore terlihat menggelap seakan memberitanda bahwa mungkin nanti malam Konoha akan diguyur hujan. Terus dia berjalan menelusuri area yang hampir diingatnya luar kepala.

Kemudian dia berhenti dan menunduk menatap sesuatu di bawahnya. Sebuah makam dimana menjadi tempat peristirahatan seorang pemuda yang menjadi salah satu orang terpenting baginya dan Hinata.

"Apa kabar, _dobe_?" Sasuke menyentuh bagian atas batu nisan Naruto.

"Maaf, aku datang lagi," Sasuke terkekeh. "Kau pasti bosan denganku."

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun—terkecuali Kakashi sebagai asistennya—bahkan Hinata sekalipun, Sasuke sering mendatangi makam sahabatnya itu, tentu saja dengan waktu yang berbeda dengan waktu kunjungan Hinata. Dan hampir disetiap kunjungannya Sasuke tidak pernah berkata apapun terkecuali menanyakan kabar dan itupun sangat jarang. Biasanya dia hanya datang, menyentuh nisan Naruto, dan kemudian berdiri untuk beberapa waktu menatap makam itu sambil mencoba mengenang kenangan-kenangan yang pernah mereka lewati saat masih bersama dulu. Berharap dengan semua kenangan itu mampu mengobati rasa rindu pada sahabatnya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia harus bicara, harus bertanya, harus memastikan hal yang sudah lama menjadi kegundahan hatinya. Meskipun mungkin nanti dia tetap tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban pastinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah hadir dimimpiku,_ dobe_?"

"Kau marah padaku?" Sasuke tersenyum miris sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Kenapa hanya Hinata?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja. Hanya semilir angin yang berhembus sejak tadi mengoyangkan kembali helaian rambut Sasuke.

"Dan dia sering menangis karena memimpikanmu. Apa itu yang kau sebut melindunginya?" desisnya dengan sedikit emosi.

Tentu saja dia marah, teringat beberapa waktu ini sering kali dia mendapati Hinata terbangun dari tidur dengan berurai airmata dan menyebut nama Naruto. Meskipun gadis itu tidak menyebutnya sebagai mimpi buruk, tapi tetap saya itu membuat Sasuke tersiksa melihatnya. Wanita yang dia cintai dengan tulus masih memimpikan pria lain. Mungkin tidak masalah jika mimpi-mimpi itu membuat gadis itu tersenyum ataupun bahagia. Tapi mimpi-mimpi itu membuat Hinata terus menangis dan tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya, dan itulah yang membuat Sasuke sakit melihatnya. Hinata menangis dan bersedih. Ingin rasanya dia bertukar tempat dengan Hinata, biar dia saja yang mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi itu.

"Aku menginginkannya Naruto," ucapnya lirih. "Bukan karena permintaan terakhirmu, tapi karena aku memang mencintainya. Tulus."

Sasuke merasakan perih di matanya, entah karena apa, seakan ada yang melemparkan butiran pasir. "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan dia untuk memberikan ruang untukku dihatinya? Kenapa kau terus hadir dimimpinya?"

Tidak peduli betapa menjadi cerewetnya dia sekarang, Sasuke terus bicara untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Naruto. Tanpa peduli apakah ucapannya dapat didengar ataupun tidak.

"Kalau begini terus ku jadi meragukan permintaanmu," lanjutnya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Benarkah kau menginginkan aku mendampingi dan menjaganya?"

Langit semakin menggelap seakan memberitahukan bahwa waktu Sasuke di tempat itu tidak banyak. Dia harus mempercepat 'dialog'nya dengan Naruto kalau tidak ingin terguyur hujan dan membuat Hinata khawatir.

"Benarkah kau merelakan dia untukku, _dobe_?"

Sasuke menunggu beberapa waktu. Masih tidak ada respon. Kemudian dia terkekeh menyadari tingkah bodohnya berbicara pada sebuah makam. Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban verbal yang akan didapat.

Tapi tiba-tiba kembali dirasakannya hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Lebih kencang dibandingkan sebelumnya, tapi lembut membelai seakan berusaha meyakinkan bahwa _'semuanya akan baik-baik saja'_.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai. "Apa maksudnya, _dobe_? Jangan sok misterius seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Bisiknya pelan yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. "Tidak mengerti..."

Sasuke melangkah mundur kemudian berbalik dan berlalu dari makam Naruto dengan berjalan pelan, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada sahabatnya. Dia merasa lelah. Perih di dadanya. Dia harus segera ke tempat Hinata dan bertemu wanita itu, karena memang hanya Hinata lah yang mampu meredakan keresahan hati yang sedang dirasakannya. Meskipun mungkin itu hanya bersifat sementara. Karena ketika nanti dia mengingat bahwa wanita itu masih tidak berhenti memikirkan Naruto, maka kembali perih dan sakit di dadanya akan muncul.

Kebingungan pun terus melandanya ketika mendapati fakta bahwa betapa mencintai seseorang dapat membuat sakit tak terperi melebihi luka fisik.

Menyesal dia betapa dulu sering menertawakan sikap Naruto yang senang sekali menyiksa diri menahan perasaannya sendiri, hanya karena sesuatu yang bernama _cinta_. Yang tanpa Sasuke tahu sekarang malah gilirannya lah merasakan _sakit_ itu. Sakitnya menahan diri. Sakitnya menahan rasa cinta yang membuncah tanpa bisa menyalurkannya dengan leluasa pada gadis yang dicintainya.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!?"<p>

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak berniat membuat kekasihnya khawatir tapi malah membiarkan dirinya diguyur hujan. Sekarang dia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Hinata dengan kondisi basah. Seketika membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya karena khawatir dan heran melihat kondisi kekasihnya itu.

Ya. Sesuai dengan pertanda yang diberikan alam. Langit gelap, hujan turun sesaat Sasuke memasuki mobilnya setelah berkunjung ke makam Naruto. Bahkan hujan semakin deras ketika ia sampai di depan gedung apartemen Hinata.

Tanpa berniat bergegas, Sasuke malah berjalan perlahan setelah keluar dari mobilnya. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya tersiram derasnya rintik hujan, tidak peduli dengan jas hitamnya yang basah kuyup dalam sekejam. Dia masih dalam kondisi bimbang. Dipikirannya hanya ada Hinata. Hinata. dan Hinata. Dia ingin segera bertemu Hinata, tapi masih segan dengan respon dari wanita itu. Apakah HInata akan tetap diam dengan kondisi hubungan mereka yang sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja? Apakah dia masih membayangkan Naruto seharian ini? Adakah dia merindukan Sasuke barang sedetik saja hari ini?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Sehingga tetap membuatnya bungkam ketika sudah berdiri di hadapan wanita itu sekarang. Dia hanya menatap dalam pada bola mata amethis Hinata. Mencoba menghanyutkan dirinya di dalamnya, berharap menemukan ketenangan dan kepastian dari kelembutan bola mata itu.

Hinata yang melihat kondisi Sasuke yang tidak biasa itu hanya bisa terdiam sesaat. Saling mengenal dalam beberapa waktu ini membuat dia mengerti bagaimana pola sikap pria di hadapannya. Sasuke memang tipe yang tidak banyak bicara, lebih banyak memilih melakukan tindakan fisik dibandingkan bicara panjang lebar. Maka begitulah sekarang Hinata bersikap, berusaha untuk mengerti dan mengimbangi karakter Sasuke.

Tanpa bertanya lanjut, setelah menutup pintu ditariknya perlahan sebelah tangan pria itu untuk memasuki apartemen. Dibawanya pria itu ke kamarnya, menyuruhnya duduk di tepian ranjang dan segera berlalu untuk mengambil handuk.

Dengan pelan dan berhati-hati, diusapkannya handuk ke helaian rambut Sasuke. "Kenapa bisa kehujanan begini?" bisiknya pelan. "Harusnya kau telpon saja aku, biar kujemput di bawah dengan payung."

"Hn"

"Kau bisa sakit kalau begini," ucapnya lagi sambil terus berusaha mengeringkan rambut gelap Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, yang dilakukannya malah meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata yang sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ditariknya tubuh wanita itu agar semakin mendekat dengan tubuhnya, dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil Hinata dengan kedua lengannya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di perut wanita itu. Hangat dan harum, pikirnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Cukup mengagetkan bagi Hinata mendapati respon Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Meskipun sudah sering dia mendapati pria itu memeluknya mendadak, tapi kali ini pelukannya berbeda. Pelukan yang hangat tapi terasa rapuh bagi Hinata. Sangat tidak biasa mengingat bahwa biasanya pelukan Sasuke selalu kuat menenangkan, dan seakan melindunginya dari apapun. Tapi ini kebalikannya, Sasuke memeluknya seakan-akan sedang mencari perlindungan dan ketakukan seakan Hinata akan meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya dengan nada yang semakin khawatir. "Bicaralah."

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata, tidak peduli bajunya yang basah akan ikut merembes pada pakaian kekasihnya. Dapat dirasakannya tangan halus wanita itu membelai kepalanya dengan lembut. Semakin menenangkannya. Tidak ada hal yang diinginkannya sekarang ini selain lebih merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata.

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Sasuke dengan kebungkaman dan pelukan eratnya. Lalu Hinata dengan belaian tangannya di rambut dan punggung pria itu, berharap tindakan kecilnya dapat membantu menghangatkan Sasuke dan menenangkannya dari apapun yang sekarang sedang dirasakan pria itu.

"Merasa lebih baik?" bisiknya kemudian di puncak kepala Sasuke.

Hanya gerakan mempererat pelukan yang dilakukan Sasuke sebagai responnya terhadap pertanyaan Hinata.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Datanglah ke rumah besok," Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongak untuk menatap wajah Hinata. "Ibu ingin bertemu. Kau besok libur, kan?"

"Baiklah." Hinata membalas tatapan Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau segera berganti pakaian, Sasuke-kun. Nanti bisa masuk angin."

"Hn," Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya dan mengambil alih handuk dari tangan Hinata untuk melanjutkan kembali mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau mandilah dulu." Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Akan segera kusiapkan makan malam," lanjutnya sambil bergerak menuju dapur.

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung Hinata yang menjauh, ingin sekali dia menggapai punggung itu, mendekapnya lagi dan mengatakan pada wanita itu betapa dia sangat mencintainya dan tidak ingin wanita itu menjauh. Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya, keraguan dan ketidakyakinan terhadap respon Hinata menghentikannya untuk melakukannya. Bibirnya selalu terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata sakral itu. Kata-kata cinta. Kata-kata yang seumur hidup tidak pernah diucapkannya pada wanita manapun. Cih. Lagi-lagi kebimbangan dan keraguan menguasainya. Ya. Kebimbangannya selalu menghasilkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang tanpa sadar malah selalu meruntuhkan rasa percaya dirinya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Serupa dengan yang dirasakan Sasuke. Hinata menyiapkan makan malam mereka dengan menggigit bibirnya. Dia tahu keanehan Sasuke hari ini jelas beralasan. Dan sudah pasti penyebabnya adalah dirinya. Dia tidak menutup mata, mungkin inilah puncaknya. Mungkin Sasuke sudah merasa jenuh dengan kondisi hubungan mereka, terlebih lagi karena kejadian beberapa hari ini. Mimpi-mimpinya. Sikap bungkamnya. Keraguannya.<p>

_Sasuke tersakiti!_

Kalimat Sakura tadi sianglah yang semakin membuatnya merasakan perih di dada. Benar. Dialah yang kejam. Dialah yang telah menyakiti Sasuke. Dialah yang membuat hubungan mereka seperti layang-layang putus. Tanpa kepastian. Tanpa ikrar.

Ah, bodohnya kau Hinata—pikirnya. Tidakkah kau menganggap perkataan Sakura itu benar? Bahwa Naruto terus hadir dimimpimu beberapa waktu ini adalah sebagai pengingat. Bahwa sudah saatnya sekarang kau mulai terbuka pada perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke. Akuilah kau sudah mulai mencintainya. Akuilah kalau kau mulai tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Akuilah kalau kau merasa sangat sakit melihat wajah putus asanya tadi ketika datang dengan kondisi basah kuyup.

Ya Tuhan. Haruskah dia mengungkapkannya pada Sasuke langsung? Bagaimana nanti respon pria itu? Dan kemudian keraguannya kembali muncul, benarkah Sasuke mencintainya? Benarkah pria itu memang menginginkannya? Benarkah pria itu rela berada di sampingkan karena keinginannya sendiri? Tanpa sangkut paut permintaan terakhir Naruto?

Oh, betapa menyebalkannya dirimu Hinata—pikirnya lagi. Tidakkah kau lihat betapa tulusnya pria itu mendampingimu, betapa dia tidak pernah meninggalkanmu ketika kau dalam kondisi apapun. Pernahkah kau mendengar dia mengeluh karena menemanimu? Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan telapak tangannya lah yang selalu menghangatkanmu. Dekapannya lah yang membuatmu terlelap nyaman. Belaian dan aroma tubuhnya lah yang selalu menenangkanmu. Yang bahkan semua itu tidak pernah dilakukan oleh Naruto padamu. Lalu apa yang membuatmu ragu, bodoh?

Waktu. Kau butuh waktu? Omong kosong, kau sudah mendapatkan banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya. Apalagi yang mau kau tunggu? Kau harus segera membereskan segala kekacauan ini. Sebelum kalian berdua semakin tersakiti dalam ketidakpastian.

Terus berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepala Hinata, matanya terasa perih. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya agar airmatanya tidak keluar. Dia tahu sekarang Sasuke sedang di kamar mandi, tapi dia tidak ingin nanti Sasuke mendapatinya sehabis menangis. Dia harus menahannya. Harus. Karena mulai sekarang dia ingin berhenti membuat Sasuke khawatir.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak menginap."<p>

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa berdampingan dengannya.

"Ayah ingin bicara. Masalah kantor."

"Hm, tidak apa-apa," Hinata tersenyum kecil menyakinkan Sasuke. "Lagipula beberapa malam ini kau selalu tidur di sini, kan?"

"Aku suka di sini." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyesap tehnya.

Hinata terkekeh, "Ini kan apartemenku. Kau punya rumahmu sendiri."

"Di rumahku tidak ada kau," sahut Sasuke lagi tanpa menatap wajah Hinata.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau tidak ada aku?" celetuk Hinata pelan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kupeluk kalau tidur."

Seketika Hinata merasakan panas di pipinya. Lagi-lagi. Hanya kalimat kecil dari mulut Sasuke mampu membuatnya merona dalam waktu singkat, "Sasuke-kun! Kau ini..." Ditundukkannya kepala untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Hinata. Masih saja bersikap seperti gadis remaja.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang." Sasuke berdiri dan bergerak mengambil kunci mobilnya, "Sebelum serigala tua itu mengomel."

"Dia itu ayahmu, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Hinata sedikit kesal dengan tabiat Sasuke yang tidak pernah akur dengan ayahnya.

"Hn."

Hinata mengekor di belakang Sasuke menuju pintu apartemennya. Ditatapnya punggung kokoh Sasuke, sesaat dia ragu ingin menyentuh punggung pria di hadapannya itu. Entah kenapa malam ini terasa berat rasanya untuk membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Ada rasa kecewa karena pria itu tidak bisa menemaninya malam ini.

"Besok pagi ku jemput." Sasuke berbalik untuk menatap Hinata terakhir kali sebelum dia beranjak di lorong apartemen itu.

"Tidak perlu, aku berangkat sendiri saja. Lagipula aku mau mampir dulu ke rumah Sakura. Mau melihat Hikari-chan," sahut Hinata sambil menunduk dan memainkan ujung kaos bajunya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat tingkah Hinata yang terlihat aneh dan gugup, tapi kemudian memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang."

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba dirasakannya kedua tangan mungil Hinata menyentuh bahunya. Wanita itu berjinjit menaikkan tubuh mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke. Belum sempat pula otak jenius Sasuke mengartikan gerakan spontan Hinata, tiba-tiba bibir mungil wanita itu sudah menempel di bibirnya. Hanya kecupan biasa. Hanya saling menempelkan bibir. Tanpa ada lumatan. Tapi hangat dan lembut. Sanggup membuat Sasuke menegang tanpa peringatan. Dia tidak merespon ciuman Hinata dan hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya. Kaget. Heran. Bahagia?

Hinata melepas dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Wajahnya merah padam, sesaat dia tidak berani menatap pria itu. Dia mundur perlahan, bersiap untuk menutup pintu. Tapi untuk terakhir kali, diberanikannya mendongakkan wajah dan menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya akan memimpikanmu malam ini," ucapnya lirih masih dengan wajah meronanya. "Hanya kau..."

Seketika Sasuke tertegun.

"Hinata?" Sasuke balas memandang takjub pada Hinata.

"Jadi, se-selamat malam, Sasuke-kun." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, perlahan Hinata menutup pintu apartemennya dengan wajah merah dan bibir tersenyum malu sambil terus menatap pria itu. Mengunci pintunya dan langsung duduk bersandar di belakang pintu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya menahan malu. Benar-benar seperti gadis remaja bodoh, pikirnya.

Sementara di luar apartemen. Sasuke masih berdiri tidak bergerak menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup di hadapannya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Hinata menciumnya? Benarkah?

Sasuke menutup wajah dengan sebelah telapak tangannya sambil menahan senyum bahagia bercampur takjub. Wajahnya ikut memerah seperti Hinata. Ya. Wanita itu menciumnya. Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hubungan mereka, mengingat biasanya selalu Sasuke yang berinisiatif dan memaksa sentuhannya pada wanita itu. Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya Hinata akan seagresif ini. Tapi kenapa? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata? Dan apa maksud wanita itu tadi terkait 'memimpikan dirinya'?

_Aku hanya akan memimpikanmu malam ini._

_Hanya kau..._

Sial!—umpat Sasuke, sekarang jantungnya berdebar keras. Dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan seringai di wajahnya. Terlalu senang. Apakah ini jawaban dari Naruto? Apakah sekarang Hinata sudah mulai menatapnya? Mencintainya?

.

.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>An:_**

_Tidak ada konflik berarti. Alur lambat. Benar-benar drama. Dan mungkin sangat sinetron. Tapi saya senang dan bahagia, ternyata masih ada yang sudi untuk baca, review, fav dan follow fanfict ini. Terimakasih banyak. _

**_[kakam] _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

**The Truth about Forever** © ookami

**_Warning! _**_AU, Out of Character, Typo(s), Drama, etc._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_._

_._

_Mungkin dia memiliki aku di hari kemarin._

_Tapi kau memiliki aku di hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya._

_selamanya..._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Hangat.<p>

Bagi Hinata yang seorang yatim piatu, berkunjung ke mansion Uchiha adalah sesuatu yang dia favoritkan. Meskipun suasana di kediaman Sasuke tidaklah semeriah ketika dia berkunjung ke rumah Sakura atau temannya yang lain. Tapi cukup membuatnya merasa hangat ketika bisa bertemu dan bercengkerama dengan ibu Sasuke yang karakternya sangat jauh berbeda dengan pribadi penghuni lain di kediaman itu. Seorang wanita yang penuh kehangatan dan keanggunan, begitulah ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha. Dan itu sangat mengingatkan Hinata pada mendiang ibunya yang juga memiliki tipikal karakter yang sama.

Tentu saja nyonya Uchiha itu juga sangat menyayangi Hinata seperti putrinya sendiri, sama seperti dia menyayangi Sakura—menantunya. Wanita itu beranggapan bahwa Hinata lah sekarang sumber kebahagiaan putra bungsunya, dan sangat berharap suatu hari nanti bisa menjadikan wanita itu menjadi menantu berikutnya. Maka dari itu dia selalu gencar untuk meminta Hinata sering berkunjung ke rumahnya, agar bisa mengikat Hinata secara perlahan.

Seperti hari ini, saat Hinata berkunjung maka Mikoto akan berusaha membujuk Hinata agar berada di rumahnya seharian untuk menemaninya yang tentu saja tidak akan sanggup ditolak oleh Hinata.

Dan ketika Hinata sampai di rumah Sasuke, ternyata pria itu sedang tidak di rumah karena diminta ayahnya pergi ke kantor cabang perusahaan Uchiha untuk memeriksa beberapa hal berkaitan proyek baru mereka.

Bukan masalah untuk Hinata, karena tujuannya datang memang untuk menemui Mikoto. Bahkan Hinata merasa bersyukur karena tidak perlu bertatap muka dulu dengan Sasuke, dia masih malu dan bingung untuk bersikap seperti apa di hadapan Sasuke setelah kenekatannya mencium pria itu semalam.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hinata."<p>

"Ya, bu?" Hinata menolehkan kepala mendengar Mikoto memanggilnya. Mereka sekarang berada di dapur sedang membuat _cake_ cokelat kesukaan Hinata.

"Kau dan Sasuke..." Mikoto terlihat ragu meneruskan kalimatnya, "Hm, kapan akan menyusul Itachi dan Sakura?"

Hinata terdiam dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang merapikan alat dan bahan untuk _cake _cokelatnya.

"Maksud ibu menikah?" sahut Hinata ragu.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan mendekati Hinata kemudian membelai rambut wanita muda itu dengan sayang. "Jangan anggap pertanyaan ibu barusan sebagai tekanan ya, sayang? Ibu hanya penasaran saja, kalian kan sudah lama menjalin hubungan jadi ibu pikir mungkin kalian sudah punya rencana sendiri?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku belum tahu, bu. Terserah Sasuke-kun saja. Ma-maksudku—aku memikirkan hal itu beberapa waktu ini, tapi a-aku...," Dia semakin menundukkan kepala menutupi rona merah di wajahnya dari Mikoto.

"Ah," Mikoto tersenyum geli melihat rona merah itu. "Jangan bilang kau malu mengungkapkannya pada Sasuke?"

Hinata tidak menjawab dan malah sengaja mengalihkannya dengan sibuk membersihkan meja dapur bekas mereka berkutat dengan bahan-bahan pembuatan _cake_.

"Kudengar Sasuke sudah pernah melamarmu?" tanya Mikoto dengan jahilnya lagi karena senang melihat kegugupan Hinata yang terlihat manis di matanya.

"I-iya, bu. Tapi itu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sudah lama sekali," sahut Hinata lirih. "Dan saat itu aku belum siap ja-jadi—"

"Dan sekarang kau siap?" sambar Mikoto sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Maka semakin merah lah rona di wajah Hinata, seakan-akan menunjukkan kejujuran bagi Mikoto.

"Bu-bukan begitu, bu." Hinata tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto.

"Hinata." Tanpa peduli dengan respon Hinata, Mikoto seketika memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. "Kau tahu ibu sangat menyayangimu, kan? Dan ibu yakin Sasuke pun begitu. Dia pasti akan membahagiakanmu. Pasti Hinata."

Hinata hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Mikoto terus memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Dan kau pun mengetahui itu, kan?" bisik Mikoto di telinga Hinata. "Jadi, bisakah kali ini kau memberi kepercayaan padanya untuk melakukan itu? Untuk membahagiakan dan melindungimu."

Perlahan Hinata membalas pelukan Mikoto dan menganggukkan kepala kemudian membenamkannya di bahu nyonya besar Uchiha itu untuk menutupi wajah merahnya.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum lembut penuh kebahagiaan melihat reaksi Hinata, dia belai punggung wanita muda itu penuh sayang seakan ingin meyakinkan bahwa pilihannya sekarang akan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja.

Lama mereka berpelukan dalam keheningan sampai suara bariton seorang pria menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dapur sambil menatap heran dengan kelakuan dua wanita terpenting dalam hidupnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Mikoto.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Mikoto sembari menatap putra bungsunya. "Dan kenapa terlambat sekali? Ini kan sudah sore, Hinata sudah lama sekali di sini."

"Banyak yang harus dibereskan," sahut Sasuke sekilas membalas tatapan ibunya yang terlihat tersenyum aneh, kemudian segera beralih menatap Hinata dan heran mendapati wajah kekasihnya terlihat memerah. "Kau belum mau pulang sekarang, kan?"

"Belum," sahutnya sembari berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

Kenapa dengan mereka? pikir Sasuke. Terlihat aneh baginya. Apa tadi dia sudah mengganggu acara curhat antara ibu dan anak perempuannya?

Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya, dia berpikir lebih baik menyingkir saja dulu. "Hn, aku mandi dulu," sahutnya sebelum bergerak untuk meninggalkan dapur.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut Sasuke saja Hinata?" celetuk Mikoto yang seketika membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan juga membuat Hinata sedikit tercengang mendengarnya.

"Maksud ibu, mungkin kalian ingin berduaan? Kau sudah menemani ibu seharian ini, jadi sekarang giliran Sasuke. Kalian pasti sangat saling merindukan," tambah Mikoto dengan senyum jahilnya. "Dan jangan khawatirkna _cake_-nya, sayang. Biar ibu saja yang mengurusnya."

"Ibu." desis Sasuke sambil memandang ibunya dengan tatapan sedikit mengancam yang tentu saja diabaikan Mikoto.

"Ba-baik, bu." Sahut Hinata yang dalam sekejap membuat Sasuke terkesiap. Dipandangnya wajah Hinata yang memerah. Gadis itu sukses membuatnya takjub hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Dimulai dari aksi menciumnya mendadak kemarin malam, sampai sekarang gadis itu mengikuti saran konyol dari ibunya yang sangat terobsesi dengan hubungan mereka.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dapur yang masih menatapnya intens dan heran. "Ja-jadi ingin mandi?" tanyanya lirih.

Sasuke tersadar dari rasa herannya dan segera menggapai jemari Hinata untuk menariknya segera menjauhi dapur agar terhindar dari tatapan jahil penuh selidik ibunya yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

Mereka berlalu meninggalkan Mikoto yang semakin tersenyum menatap kepergian mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Fugaku Uchiha yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu dapur.

Mikoto semakin tersenyum lebar mendapati suaminya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Tidak melakukan apapun," sahutnya sambil menggapai tubuh suaminya untuk segera memeluk pria itu.

"Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan menantu baru lagi."

"Kau ini..." sahut Fugaku sembari membalas pelukan istrinya. "Mereka bukan anak remaja lagi. Biarkan saja berjalan sesuai keinginan mereka."

"Aku tahu," ucap Mikoto lirih. "Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan? Hubungan mereka terlalu rapuh untuk dibiarkan begitu saja. Harus segera disatukan dalam ikatan yang kuat biar tidak goyah."

"Apalagi putramu itu. Dia akan terlihat kaku dan lemah kalau berhadapan dengan wanita yang dicintainya," gerutu Mikoto. "Persis seperti dirimu."

Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar gerutuan istrinya.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan Hinata, dan pasti akan dilakukannya." ucap Fugaku.

"Ya, pasti." Sahut Mikoto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Fugaku. "Mereka akan bahagia bersama."

.

.

* * *

><p>Hinata berdiri terpana memandang sesuatu yang terletak di nakas kayu di samping ranjang Sasuke. Lembaran-lembaran kertas yang salah satunya sekarang berada di genggamannya.<p>

Sketsa gambar. Dengan objek yang sama di tiap lembaran, meskipun gambarnya tidak sempurna dan hanya berupa sketsa kasar tapi Hinata tetap dapat mengenali objek tersebut. Seorang wanita, bersurai panjang dengan poni mencapai alis matanya, dilukis dalam berbagai pose yang didominasi dengan senyuman. Dan dengan cukup yakin dia menebak bahwa itu adalah... dirinya. Sketsa wajahnya.

Apakah Sasuke yang menggambarnya? Dia tidak tahu pria itu bisa membuat sketsa gambar. Tentu saja semua itu karya Sasuke, lihat saja semua lembaran dan alat gambar yang terletak di nakasnya.

Diambilnya semua sketsa itu dan diperhatikannya satu-persatu. Tidak dapat ditahannya perasaan membuncah yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya. Dia takjub, merasa terpesona dengan semua sketsa gambar itu. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke melakukan semua ini? Apakah ini yang kerapkali dilakukannya di kamar dikala sendirian? Menggambar wajahnya? Memikirkannya?

Ini memang bukan pertama kali dia memasuki kamar pribadi Sasuke dan dia tidak pernah menemukan ini semua ketika dulu pertama kali diizinkan masuk ke kamar pria itu.

Dan sekarang Hinata terjebak dalam perasaan penasaran dan terpesona. Dia mengambil langkah nekat mendekati ponsel Sasuke yang terletak di nakas yang berseberangan. Masih dengan memegang semua sketsa dia menggapai ponsel dan menyentuh layarnya. Lagi-lagi dia terkesiap, wajahnya lah yang terpampang pada layar _wallpaper_ ponsel itu. Bahkan isi galerinya pun penuh dengan gambar-gambarnya dalam berbagai pose yang dia juga tidak tahu kapan gambar itu diambil.

Hinata tercengang. Sebegitukah Sasuke memikirkannya? Sedalam itukah perasaan pria itu padanya? Kenapa pria itu tidak pernah mengungkapkannya?

Dia terdiam menyadari semua fakta itu dan kemudian tersenyum dengan semua tindakan Sasuke yang sekarang menurutnya sangat manis. Pria itu memang tidak banyak bicara, lebih pada tindakan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, yang sayangnya terlambat disadari oleh Hinata. Seperti tadi ketika mereka berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, pria itu tidak bicara sedikitpun, dia hanya menggenggam erat tangan Hinata sepanjang jalan sampai memasuki kamarnya dan meminta Hinata untuk menunggunya selesai mandi dengan wajah yang seakan tidak rela meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian.

Ya. Pria itu memang begitu. Terlalu kaku untuk mengumbar perasaannya. Dan Hinata sadar, harus dialah sekarang yang bertindak agar pria itu terpancing. Hinata memutuskan untuk mencoba mengakhiri kegantungan hubungan mereka. Dan memilih berani untuk membuat simpul kepastian.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hinata sadar pria itu sekarang berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Tapi dia diam dan memilih tetap mengamati semua sketsa itu dengan sengaja membelakanginya.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisikan Sasuke menyapa indera pendengarannya sembari tangan kokoh pria itu memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang. Hangat, meskipun dapat dirasakannya tetesan air dari rambut basah pria itu jatuh menyentuh kulitnya.

"Memandang wajahku," sahut Hinata sembari memiringkan kepalanya seakan memberikan akses kepada Sasuke untuk menguasai leher jenjangnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menggambar."

Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya di leher Hinata dan menghirup aroma wanita itu dengan rakusnya, "Abaikan saja," gumamnya. "Itu hanya iseng."

"Tapi ini indah. Aku tidak tahu bisa jadi secantik ini."

"Kau memang cantik."

Hinata terkekeh pelan sembari merona. "Dan ternyata sekarang kau juga bisa menggombal rupanya."

"Aku hanya berusaha jujur," sahut Sasuke sambil terus menciumi sisi wajah Hinata dimulai dari ujung kepalanya, pelisisnya, pipi meronanya, telinga dan leher putihnya yang tentu saja semakin membuat Hinata merasa panas di wajahnya.

"Begitukah?" sahut Hinata. "Kalau begitu... Aku juga akan jujur padamu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?" terus saja pria itu menciumi sisi lehernya.

"Sasuke-kun." Tegas Hinata meminta perhatian lebih sembari merusaha melonggarkan pelukan pria itu.

Sasuke merespon dengan berhenti menciuminya dan membiarkan Hinata berbalik menghadap ke arahnya.

Mereka bertatapan sejenak tanpa bicara, masih dengan pelukan Sasuke di pinggangnya. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan memecah kesunyian mereka. "Kau aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Kita berdua memang aneh," sahut Hinata. "Aku aneh, kau pun aneh."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kedua tangan dan merengkuh wajah Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku kali ini, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan berkata jujur padamu."

Semakin Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tapi memilih diam untuk mendengarkan kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu mungkin perasaanku sekarang belum kuat terhadapmu, tapi aku selalu yakin kau akan bisa selalu melindungiku. Aku punya ruang tersendiri di hatiku untuk Naruto yang tidak bisa kusingkirkan, tapi sekarang... ruang untukmu jauh lebih besar darinya, bahkan semakin besar tiap waktunya," lanjut Hinata berbisik lirih dengan wajah kembali merona.

Tentu saja dia malu sekarang, mengungkapkan perasaannya tepat dihadapan pria itu dengan menatap langsung ke onyx kelamnya jelas bukan pilihan yang baik. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain, dia harus melakukannya agar semuanya segera berakhir dengan kelegaan. Dengan tetap merengkuh wajah tampan itu, dikuatkannya hati untuk terus menegakkan kepala menatap kekasihnya, dan mengabaikan raut wajah Sasuke yang balas menatapnya dengan muka tercengang setelah mendengar kalimatnya.

"Dan fakta yang harus kau tahu sekarang adalah… Mungkin dia pernah memiliki hatiku di hari kemarin, tapi—" Hinata berjinjit dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Sasuke, "Kau memiliki aku di hari ini, Sasuke-kun, juga besok, dan seterusnya." Sekali lagi dikecupnya bibir pria itu. "Dan selamanya..."

"Jadi... Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi? Sudikah kau bertahan untuk mendampingiku dan menunggu sampai hati ini menyerah sepenuhnya padamu?"

Sasuke terdiam dan semakin terpana dengan apa yang didengar dan dirasakannya sekarang. Semua pengakuan Hinata, kecupan manisnya, wajah meronanya, permintaannya dan rengkuhan telapak hangatnya. Semuanya terasa bagaikan mimpi, terasa tak nyata. Dikerjapkannya mata berkali-kali seakan ingin menyakinkan apakah benar Hinata yang sekarang berada dihadapannya.

"Hinata?" tanyanya lirih dengan nada bingung.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi lebih dari pria dihadapannya, Hinata segera membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, berharap dapat menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah tak terkira. Dipeluknya erat pria itu.

Sasuke masih terpana dengan hebatnya. Dia bukanlah tipe pria yang telat berpikir, dia paham apa yang disampaikan Hinata. Tapi kebingungan masih melandanya, antara ingin berteriak karena bahagia dan berteriak untuk menanyakan kebenaran ucapan wanita itu.

Dan tentu saja dia tahu, bahwa wanita dipelukannya itu mengatakan kebenaran. Dia tahu betapa kerasnya Hinata berjuang untuk mengatakan itu semua dihadapannya. Perlahan dibalasnya pelukan Hinata dengan semakin mempererat rengkuhannya di pinggang wanita itu.

"Benarkah semua yang kau katakan?" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Kau ingin aku terus mendampingimu?"

Masih dengan posisi wajah terbenam di dada Sasuke, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah sekarang aku juga meminta sesuatu padamu?" Perlahan Hinata kembali memberanikan diri untuk memandang Sasuke setelah mendengar pertanyaan pria itu.

"Aku akan terus mendampingmu, tentu. Tapi itu tidak cukup. Aku ingin lebih dari itu. Aku menginginkan dirimu seutuhnya, Hinata. Raga dan hatimu. Semuanya." ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan mendamba. "Bisakah kau memberikannya padaku?"

Hinata membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan genangan airmata yang mulai meluncur di pipi porselennya, dengan pasti dia kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Tentu saja itu airmata bahagia dan jelas membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk kembali merengkuh kekasihnya dalam dekapan erat seakan meyakinkan Hinata bahwa dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan wanita itu. Itu airmata bahagia. Airmata harapan. Dekapan kepastian. Rengkuhan keyakinan.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun," lanjut Hinata dengan lirihnya. "Sse-selama ini mungkin aku terus menyakitimu dan—"

"Tidak, Hinata. Tidak seperti itu!" potong Sasuke. "Aku sendiri yang memilih untuk bersamamu, maka aku pun tahu pasti apa yang akan kutanggung karena pilihanku, tidak ada kaitannya denganmu."

"Ta-tapi—"

Kembali dengan tidak sabar Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata. "Jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi, aku tidak suka," tegasnya lagi. "Bagiku, kau mau mempercayaiku itu sudah cukup. Aku akan bertahan dengan itu. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Akhirnya Sasuke pun mengucapkannya. Kalimat sakral itu. Terasa kelu memang bibirnya setelah mengatakannya, tapi biarlah. Kalau Hinata bisa jujur dihadapannya, kenapa dia tidak?

Bergetar hati Hinata mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, dan airmatanya terus mengalir dengan sesekali telapak kasar pria itu menghapuskannya. Kelegaan merasuk di hati mereka secara pelan tapi pasti. Ternyata hanya dengan sedikit kejujuran bisa meluruskan masalah yang terpendam terlalu lama.

Mereka kembali bertatapan dalam. Lavender dan onyx. Sangat kontras tapi terikat. Sangat berseberangan tapi juga saling menghangatkan.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan airmata ini?" tanya Sasuke pelan. "Nanti ibu bisa murka melihatnya dan dia akan menjauhkanmu dariku."

Hinata terkekeh pelan sambil terus berusaha meredakan airmatanya. Digerakkannya kedua lengan untuk mengalungkannya di leher Sasuke. "Dia tidak akan melakukannya kalau ingin menjadikanku menantunya."

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Benarkah itu?"

"Mungkin," balas Hinata dengan tampang pura-pura ragu.

Sasuke menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, secara perlahan dikecupnya bibir mungil wanita itu. Diawali dengan kecupan ringan namun penuh perasaan dari Sasuke, kemudian dengan pelan dibalas oleh Hinata dengan kecupan yang sama, seakan berusaha menyalurkan perasaan mereka sekarang yang sedang membuncah satu sama lain.

Sedikit demi sedikit kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan penuh penekanan dari Sasuke, dan tanpa sadar Hinata menggerakkan tangannya menggapai rambut raven pria itu, menelusurinya dengan jemarinya, membiarkan bibir dan lidah pria itu menguasai mulutnya. Sasuke pun semakin menarik rengkuhannya untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka. Sesekali Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk sekedar menghirup udara sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkannya. Seakan mereka tidak ingin terpisah dan beranggapan dunia akan segera kiamat kalau mereka tidak terus melakukan itu.

Dan ditengah perasaan menggebu yang mereka rasakan, tiba-tiba gangguan kecil memecahkan kebahagian mereka dalam bentuk ketukan pintu.

Dengan pelan Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauhinya yang ternyata tidak direspon pria itu yang malah semakin gencar menciumi wajahnya tanpa peduli dengan kutukan yang terus berbunyi di pintu kamarnya, "Sasuke-kun, ada yang—"

"Abaikan saja," kekeuh Sasuke sambil terus mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah kekasihnya.

"Ta-tapi—" semakin didorongnya tubuh kekar itu yang juga semakin erat bersikeras memeluknya, "Sasuke-kun!" tegas Hinata akhirnya. Karena memang ketukan di pintu itu tidak kunjung berhenti seakan sangat berniat mengganggu mereka.

Dengan cemberut Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengalah kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Ck, siapapun yang di luar itu, akan kukutuk karena berani mengganggu," gerutunya sembari melangkah menuju pintu untuk membukakan dengan tampang tidak relanya.

Hinata hanya mendengus geli mendengarnya dan dengan cepat berusaha merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya yang terlihat agak berantakan karena terlalu lama berdekapan dengan Sasuke.

Dengan kesal Sasuke membukakan pintu. Dan semakin kesal lah dia mendapati dua makhluk yang paling dihindarinya di dunia sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tampang menyebalkan penuh senyum tak tahu diri, yang sepertinya memang sengaja mengetuk pintu kamarnya tanpa henti. Ditambah lagi dengan makhluk mungil di gendongan salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Ah, tentu saja tiga orang—pikir Sasuke. Karena yang mungil ini juga nantinya pasti akan menyebalkan mengikuti kedua orangtuanya.

"Mau apa kalian?" desis Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tampang mengintimidasi yang tentu saja tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada kakaknya itu.

"Tentu saja berkunjung, _otouto_," sahut Itachi dengan tampang sok polosnya. "Dan kata ibu kau menyeret Hinata ke kamarmu, jadi kami mau ikut bergabung."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak terima kunjungan, pergi sana!"

"Mana Hinata? kau tidak mengurungnya, kan?" tanpa peduli dengan pengusirannya Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menerobos masuk yang langsung dihadiahi _deathglare_ darinya karena melihat kelancangan sahabat sekaligus kakak iparnya itu. Ditambah lagi kakaknya berserta Hikari-chan dalam gendongan pria itu ikut memasuki kamarnya dengan seenaknya. Benar-benar keluarga menyebalkan, pikirnya.

"Ah, Hinata. Kenapa mata dan wajahmu memerah begitu!?" seru Sakura dengan hebohnya. "Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padamu? Dia membuatmu menangis?"

"Sa-Sakura!?" Hinata terkaget-kaget melihat keluarga heboh itu tiba-tiba sudah menerobos kamar Sasuke. Dia pikir itu tadi pasti ibu Sasuke yang mengajak mereka makan malam. Tapi ternyata keluarga Uchiha yang lain.

"Kau ini berisik, _pink_!" sela Sasuke sewot. "Lihat! Anakmu saja sampai terbengong-begong mendengar teriakanmu!"

"Hikari-chan itu tidak terbengong, tapi dia itu sedang terkagum-kagum melihat ibunya yang cantik. Iyakan, sayang?" sahut Sakura sembari mengerling suaminya.

Itachi yang sedari tadi menggendong Hikari hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sembari terus berusaha mengeratkan pelukannya pada bayi mungil itu yang dari tadi bergerak tanpa henti menggapai-gapai penuh semangat. Persis seperti ibunya, meskipun tampilan fisik identik ayahnya dengan warna rambut dan bola mata yang serupa, tapi dilihat dari keaktifannya jelas itu milik ibunya.

"Keluarga bodoh," gerutu Sasuke pelan yang tentu saja didengar Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang, adik ipar!?" desis Sakura. "Awas saja ya kau, akan kubilang pada ibu kalau kau membuat Hinata menangis. Biar nanti kau tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengannya lagi."

"Cih! Coba saja sana melapor kalau kau bisa," balas Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan mengalungkan sebelah lengannya di pundak wanita itu.

"Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata sembari mengelus dada Sasuke untuk menenangkannya. "Kami tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap Sakura dengan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja mereka baik-baik saja, sayang," tambah Itachi menyela. "Hinata memerah karena tadi pasti Sasuke sedang berusaha memakannya. Dan kita datang di waktu yang salah. Makanya adikku yang manis ini jadi kusut wajahnya." Tambah Itachi dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Berisik, _baka aniki_!" Benar-benar kesal sekarang Sasuke dengan suami istri penggangu itu. Yang sekarang semakin berhasil membuatnya canggung dan menambah rona merah di wajah Hinata.

"Benarkah itu!?" sahut Sakura berbinar. "Benar begitu, Hinata?"

"Bu-bukan—"

"Cukup! Kalian menyebalkan. Cepat keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!" usir Sasuke dengan berangnya.

Sakura tergelak kemudian mengambil alih Hikari dari suaminya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kami keluar, tapi…" sebelah tangannya menarik Hinata dari pelukan Sasuke. "Kupinjam dulu kekasihmu ini sebentar, ya!"

"Sampai ketemu di meja makan," serunya menarik Hinata keluar dari kamar itu dengan Hinata yang hanya bisa pasrah dan menatap Sasuke dengan raut meminta maaf karena harus meninggalkannya.

Selepas kepergian ketiga wanita itu—bertiga dengan seorang bayi perempuan mungil, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan murkanya pada makhluk yang tersisa di ruangan itu, kakaknya. "Istrimu itu menyebalkan! Suka sekali merebut milikku."

Itachi terkekeh. "Kau jelas lebih tahu tentangnya, kan? Dan—hei! sejak kapan Hinata itu milikmu?" lanjut Itachi dengan nada jahil. "Memangnya dia sudah bersedia untuk kau miliki?"

Seketika wajah murka Sasuke berubah menjadi raut angkuh penuh kemenangan khas Uchiha, "Tentu! Lihat saja sebentar lagi nama belakangnya akan berubah."

Itachi menaikkan alisnya melihat wajah optimis adiknya. "Jadi, sekarang kalian serius?"

"Kami memang serius dari dulu." Ucap Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kau tahu yang ku maksud, _otouto_."

"Hn." sahut Sasuke sembari melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya dan Itachi sendirian di sana, yang masih memandangnya dengan wajah heran penuh penasaran melihat gelagat adiknya itu.

Itachi tersenyum perlahan. Tenang rasanya melihat wajah adiknya yang jelas berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini pasti mereka sudah saling mengungkapkan kejujuran masing-masing—pikirnya. Semoga saja akan segera berakhir sesuai harapannya dengan kebahagian adiknya itu diakhir cerita.

.

.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

_Kalau dalam versi saya, ini sudah **'The End'**, tapi saya tau ini jelas masih menggantung. Jadi saya putuskan membuat epilognya di chap depan._

**_Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca._**

**_[kakam]_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Epilog _**

.

.

.

_Sekian tahun aku bertanya-tanya untuk apa aku dilahirkan? Untuk apa aku melakukan segala rutinitas? Untuk siapa aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik?_

_Dan sekarang akhirnya aku tahu jawabannya._

_Untuk bertemu denganmu. Untuk membuat perubahan. Dan, untuk hidup bersama perubahan itu._

_Dan kau tahu..._

_Sekalipun aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah bertemu denganmu._

_Denganmu yang yang telah menjungkirbalikkan duniaku dalam sekejap. Denganmu yang telah mengisi semua ruang dikehidupanku tanpa pernah kusadari. Denganmu yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku tanpa pernah kuminta. Denganmu yang demi apapun akan kuserahkan jiwa dan ragaku, bahkan seluruh hatiku._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sejuk.<p>

Sore hari. Mereka baru saja sampai di Ame, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pinggiran kota tepatnya lereng bukit, ke rumah lain yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha atas nama Sasuke. Karena memang dia yang membelinya.

Bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan bagi sebagian keluarga Uchiha mendapati pengantin baru itu memilih untuk menghabiskan bulan madu mereka di Ame. Tapi tidak bagi orang lain yang tidak mengetahui alasannya, bagi sebagian orang bulan madu hanya di kota seperti Ame terlalu jauh dari ekspektasi mereka terhadap keluarga selevel Uchiha.

Tapi itulah pilihan Hinata dan Sasuke, bagi mereka kota itu terlampau spesial, menyimpan banyak kenangan penting bagi keduanya. Kota tempat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka bertiga. Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sibuk mengangkat barang-barang mereka, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumah mungil itu. Mendekatkan dirinya ke arah pintu balkon yang menyajikan langsung pemandangan yang tidak bisa ditemukan di pusat kota Konoha. Lereng bukit dengan rintik hujan yang kerapkali menghinggapi Ame. Dedauan dan ranting pohon yang bergoyang-goyang tertampar angin lereng. Membuat Hinata sedikit menggigil. Sungguh dingin tapi menyejukkan disenja hari yang amat dirindukannya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak mengunjungi Ame dan merasakan suasana setenang ini?

"Tidak dingin?" suara Sasuke menginterupsi kesenangannya menikmati alam kesukaannya.

Tiba-tiba pria itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Memeluknya. Memberikan kehangatan. Seketika pegangan tangan Hinata pada kusen pintu terlepas. Sasuke menenggelamkan wanita itu dalam pelukannya.

Hinata merona. Dia berdebar. Dan juga gemetar.

"Akhirnya bisa juga kita kabur dari mansion Uchiha. Kelamaan berada di sana bisa membuatku gila dan meledak."

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil mendapati keluhan Sasuke yang terdengar manja di telinganya. Sangat tidak biasa.

"Orang-orang itu kenapa hobi sekali mengganggu, tidak sedikitpun memberi kita kesempatan berduaan. _Baka aniki_ memang sengaja, bisa-bisanya menitipkan Hikari-chan saat malam pertama kita," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Hinata kembali tersenyum dan tersipu. Teringat ulah jahil kakak ipar dan istrinya yang menggunakan alasan konyol bahwa Hikari merengek ingin ikut Hinata ketika malam pertama mereka menikah. Dan entah kenapa Hinata mulai menyadari kebenaran ucapan Sasuke, bahwa kedua orangtua muda itu memang mewariskan kejahilan kepada putri semata wayang mereka. Seakan mengerti rencana sinting orangtuanya, malam itu Hikari benar-benar menangis kalau tidak berdekatan dengan Hinata. Akhirnya malam pengantin mereka dihabiskan dengan gerutuan Sasuke dan senyuman jahil Hikari dalam tidurnya dipelukan Hinata.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Ah!

Seringkali mereka berduaan dan berpelukan seperti ini. Tapi ini berbeda. Dia tidak lagi dipeluk sebagai seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Tapi sebagai Hinata Uchiha, istri Sasuke. Jelas jauh berbeda suasananya ketika mereka masih pacaran. Apalagi dengan perasaan dan sudut pandang yang sudah berbeda sekarang ini.

Hanya berdua saja di sebuah rumah yang jauh dari tetangga. Tidak ada siapa pun selain mereka. Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tidak bisa bergerak. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana kacaunya degup jantungnya. Dia benar-benar seperti baru pertama kali dipeluk oleh Sasuke. Sungguh mendebarkan.

"Hinata, kau tahu? Aku sudah lama menunggu ini," bisik Sasuke sambil menjelajahkan lidahnya pada bagian belakang telinga Hinata.

Hinata terdiam dan meremang. Deru nafas dan darahnya seperti berlomba berkejaran. Sering kali mereka bercumbu, tapi dia tahu kali ini akan lebih dari sekedar cumbuan. Hal yang memang tidak hanya Sasuke yang menantinya, tapi dirinya juga. Sensasi yang lebih dari biasanya menyeruak meluap-luap. Seakan menimbulkan gelombang memabukkan di tubuh keduanya, terutama bagian tertentu yang dirasakannya sangat sensitif.

Hinata berusaha meresapi gairah itu. Diyakininya ini akan menjadi pelajaran pertamanya tentang keintiman yang menggebu dan leluasa.

Dirasakannya jemari Sasuke menyentuhi semua miliknya—yang sekarang juga menjadi milik pria itu. Menjelajahi tubuhnya. Melepaskan setiap komponen yang memisahkan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memutar tubuh Hinata. Menghadapnya. Lalu menarik kuat pinggang Hinata hingga mereka tak berjarak sama sekali. Lekat. Tanpa sekat.

Lalu...

Bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir Hinata. Melekatkannya. Menghisapnya. Melumatnya. Menguasainya. Mendominasinya.

Hinata merasakan nafasnya terpacu. Desahannya berhamburan. Kelabakan. Sungguh membuatnya kacau...

"Hinata."

Sasuke begitu mendominasi. Begitu intens. Begitu mengikat. Begitu menghentak. Begitu liar. Begitu... Entahlah, Hinata pun sulit mendeskripsikannya.

Tapi lihatlah! Dalam keliarannya, perlahan namun dengan gamblangnya, pria itu juga membagi kelembutannya. Memberi penghargaannya. Menyalurkan kehangatannya. Menghadiahi Hinata cintanya. Pemujaannya. Seakan menyerahkan semestanya untuk Hinata miliki. Hanya untuk wanitanya seorang.

Sampai akhirnya, tanpa Hinata sadari, mereka sudah berpindah tempat. Sekarang mereka bergelut di atas tempat tidur. Dengan Hinata masih terus dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"_Love you_..."

Hinata mendengar bisikan itu. Pernyataan memabukkan itu. Meyakinkannya bahwa pria itulah hidupnya sekarang. Akan saling membahagiakan. Dan tak akan mengecewakan.

Kembali dirasakannya tangan Sasuke membelai wajahnya. Menelusurinya. Dan mereka sepakat tanpa perlu berkata-kata untuk melanjutkan pelajaran bercinta yang tidak mungkin ditunda lagi. Harus dituntaskan sekarang juga. Menyempurnakan segala perasaan membuncah yang memenuhi relung hati mereka.

_Oh..._

_Simfoni lagu cinta..._

_Lepaskan diri..._

_Pergi mengembara bersama..._

_Menyongsong hidup baru..._

_Gairah baru..._

_Bersamamu..._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Beberapa saat yang lalu, dua tangkai mawar diletakkan dengan rapi di atas nisan Naruto.<p>

Sasuke berdiri di belakang Hinata yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di hadapan batu nisan itu. Kepala Hinata tertunduk dan kesepuluh jarinya bertautan dengan mata terpejam.

Beberapa lama hanya diisi dengan keheningan dan kecamuk pikiran masing-masing. Berusaha untuk berkomunikasi dengan penghuni nisan dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Hinata mengangkat kepala lalu menengok ke belakang ke arah pria yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sama seperti dirinya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Sudah?" tanya Hinata lirih sembari tersenyum menatap suaminya.

Sasuke menunduk. Tertangkap oleh Hinata mata pria itu masih berkabut. Sasuke mengangguk. "Ayo, kita pulang."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan menarik lembut Hinata sampai berdiri. Kemudian merangkulkan lengannya di pundak wanita itu sembari kembali menatap nisan Naruto. "Kami janji akan lebih sering datang ke sini, _dobe_."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sedikit sulit diartikan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh dan memberikan senyum yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada publik. "Ya, lebih baik dari terakhir kali aku berkunjung ke sini."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tanda bertanya.

"Karena bersamamu," ucap Sasuke lirih. "Terimakasih karena mau menerimaku, bersamaku."

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti dengan binar bahagia di matanya. "Aku akan selalu memilihmu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memejamkan mata, mencoba menyerap kata-kata Hinata. Sejak pengakuan yang terucap ketika mereka berada di kamar Sasuke, maka seperti runtuhlah dinding yang selama ini menahan keleluasaan perasaan mereka. Sungguh berbeda. Hanya sebuah kalimat pendek berupa pengakuan mampu menghilangkan batas yang membelenggu. Menentramkan. Meyakinkan. Memastikan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Karena kau mencintaiku," ucap Sasuke sebelum memeluk Hinata dengan lebih erat dan menariknya menuju mobil.

Dalam diam keduanya meninggalkan tempat itu, namun dengan iringan keyakinan penuh bahwa Tuhan dan alam akan menyampaikan apa yang tidak bisa mereka sampaikan selain dengan bahasa diam dan doa. Untuk seseorang yang kini dipeluk bumi dan tidur dalam diam.

Untuk Naruto, terima kasih dan dengan seluruh cinta...

.

.

_Ada sebuah melodi yang tenang dalam setiap hati. Jika kita mendengarkannya dengan saksama, kita masing-masing dapat mendengarkan lagu dari hati orang lain. Seorang kawan mengenal lagu dalam hatimu dan menjawabnya dengan harmoni yang indah._

**_Soumnya_**

.

.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

_Oke, saya tau ini epilog yang absurd, untuk sebagian orang mungkin tidak memuaskan dan kurang konkrit. Tapi bagi saya ini 'cukup'. Tidak perlu banyak scene untuk menampilkan 'happily ever after' mereka, kan?_ _Dan sungguh ketika mengetik ini saya merindukan Naruto, yang dengan kejamnya tidak bisa saya tampilkan lagi. Akhir kalimat..._

_Maaf untuk karya yang tidak memuaskan. Semoga readers suka._ _Dan terimakasih banyak mau meluangkan waktu membaca fanfict ini._

_Adios,_

**_[kakam]_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Special thanks:<em>**

Fitria Toushiro, Kyu-ru.25, Lind-straus , LionsEye, Luluk Minam Cullen, Rhe muliya young, SH niita4, hime namikaze, hinatauchiha69, putchy-chan, Enternal Dream chowz, Jasperleaf, Me Yuki Hina, Moyahime, NJ21, Uzumaki shizuka, evybestari-putri7, saia shiki, cecil hime, Sadness angel, putri hime, himenaina, guest, jolie, aindri961, Rini andriani uchiha, Penelopi, kaggari ruu, tamu rempong, Hinataholic, sasuhina, Uchiha Hinahime, Guest, Pixie-Yank, Guest, Aradea, dan mungkin silent readers.

Terakhir… _saitou-senichi__. Keep writing, dude!_

* * *

><p><strong>April 2014<strong>


End file.
